


What Boba Eats

by ironhoshi



Series: Boba, bombs, and tea. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All the clones want are some pudding cups, Boba knows how to use them puppy eyes, Date night? What date night?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Jango Fett, I just wanted to write something cute for once, M/M, Mentioned Plo Koon, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wolffe is so over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: “What?” His riduur paused in mid-action, his finger almost poking an extremely delicate looking flimsy lantern. “I wasn’t going to touch it.” His pose clearly gave that lie away. Obi-Wan’s lips twitched and he quickly ran a hand over his lower face to hide the smile. Boba truly did take after his buir. He loved the man standing in front of him, even if he could be a bit of an uncultured di’kut at times.“Did you, ah, perhaps send Boba with ammunition to his playdate with the Wolfpack? Also, please refrain from damaging the lanterns, cyare. I do actually want to visit this place again,” he had a feeling this portion of their date was going to be cut dramatically short. Jango dropped his arm to his side, got a faintly confused look on his face, and then shook his head. Well, drat.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Boba, bombs, and tea. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997293
Comments: 24
Kudos: 355





	What Boba Eats

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is because of a silly conversation in a Jangobi Discord and also because of a tumblr post I cannot find right now. The post is about Plo Koon eating grenades and accidentally offering them to the clones when tired... 
> 
> I needed some fluff in my life, which means you all get this fluff as well.
> 
> Edit: also I now realize this [amazing art](https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/post/631666290554224640/baby-cody-is-too-adorable-for-this-world-id-let) def influenced this.

Date nights were a tad few and far between thanks to their occupations, well, that and one precarious child with an infinity for explosions. Boba was a brilliant child, but he truly took after his father, Obi-Wan mused. Allowing Plo to babysit Boba had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. Hindsight was laughing in his face now. He had simply wanted to go have a nice dinner, share a couple of drinks, and then walk through the Hanging Lantern Gardens. The Kel Dor loved children and got along smashingly with the clones so he had thought that watching over their ad wouldn’t be that difficult. He hadn’t taken into account that sometimes Plo got a little exhausted. They all did, honestly, but when Plo got tired there were rumors he sometimes handed his Pack things that were not fit for human consumption.

Obi-Wan was about to learn first hand that those rumors were painfully true.

The first message had come from Commander Wolffe. Obi-Wan pursed his lips as he read the blocky text, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. 

_General, did you by any chance send Boba with ammunition?_

“Jango,” he hedged carefully. 

“What?” His riduur paused in mid-action, his finger almost poking an extremely delicate looking flimsy lantern. “I wasn’t going to touch it.” His pose clearly gave that lie away. Obi-Wan’s lips twitched and he quickly ran a hand over his lower face to hide the smile. Boba truly did take after his buir. He loved the man standing in front of him, even if he could be a bit of an uncultured di’kut at times. 

“Did you, ah, perhaps send Boba with ammunition to his playdate with the Wolfpack? Also, please refrain from damaging the lanterns, cyare. I do actually want to visit this place again,” he had a feeling this portion of their date was going to be cut dramatically short. Jango dropped his arm to his side, got a faintly confused look on his face, and then shook his head. Well, drat. Obi-Wan quickly typed out a negative and got a string of very improper words from Wolffe. That was a tad unexpected and somehow not at the same time. Boba must have been causing quite a bit of chaos. Though, he thought, he had noticed that the vod’e had all started to treat him slightly different from before. Exchange vows with the Prime and suddenly he was okay to swear around it seemed. He was, effectively, their buir now. He was already dreading Life Day since he felt like he needed (or rather he wanted) to get every single one of the vod’e a gift and he rather thought they were going to return said favor. Hopefully, they’d just give him tea. He could live with lots of tea. “I think we should go see what your ad has gotten himself into this time.”

“Mine? Why is he only mine when something goes wrong,” Jango crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in a sort of challenge. They both knew that Obi-Wan loved Boba, but also enjoyed riling his riduur up.

“And yet you pull the same stunt when Anakin does something wrong,” he countered blithely. They both stared at each, attempting to have a battle of the wills, but the constant beeping of his comm was making that act extremely difficult. “That aside, shall we go pick up _our_ Boba before he gives dear Wolffe a stroke?” Jango snorted. After that the trip out of the Hanging Lantern Gardens was prompt and a bit heartbreaking. Obi-Wan truly had wanted to explore more and study each delicate creation. As it was his attention was now stuck on his comm while various members of the 104th sent him updates about how the playdate was going. Force, why couldn’t anyone in his family behave for longer than a few hours? Jango may or may not have had to redirect his steps a few times as he typed and walked, but he rather preferred to think it was merely an excuse to keep an arm around his shoulders. He wouldn't have actually walked into a fountain.

_Not to tattle, Sir, but Boba stole my pudding cup.  
-  
There are tiny 212th gold handprints everywhere. That is not okay, Sir!  
-  
Please tell General Koon that Boba is lying about stories of dismemberment being okay. I can’t take much more of this.  
-  
Sir, with all due respect, no.  
-  
We will get revenge._

Ah, he really was going to have to figure out how to make this up to 104th Battalion. 

Several hours later Jango was holding Boba by his ankles while the boy snickered. Each benign shake caused yet another grenade to fall free of the boy. Obi-Wan waved his hand each time one appeared, gently lowering each explosive to the ground, and just sighed. Where was he even hiding them all? The fact some of those munitions had traces of gold paint on them was all the more damning after the messages he had received. Boba had been up to his usual tricks. Cody was most likely going to message and say the stores were missing a can of paint at some point. That was a message he was not looking forward to at all.

“And how exactly did this happen again,” he cast a look towards Wolffe, who had refused to take off his helmet which was not a good sign. The bright gold handprint on his shoulder could have been from the ad smacking him or obtained some other way, he doubted he’d find the truth out any time soon.

“Ah, well, General...Boba decided after the first slip up that he would just keep telling our General that he was hungry,” Wolffe didn’t even seem to flinch as Boba stuck a tongue out at him. His gaze jumped from the Commander when a clanging sound erupted at Jango’s feet. They all glanced at the vibroknife now laying on the ground.

“I highly doubt Plo tried to feed my ad a dagger,” he sighed out. Jango smirked and gave the boy another shake. 

“That’s it, buir! I swear,” Boba managed to cry out between laughs. 

“Negative, General,” Wolffe’s tone took on a slightly annoyed edge. “I’m guessing one of my boys is missing a blade. We were doing story time earlier and the kid insisted on shifting between laps. Weaponized his eyes, we couldn't say no.” Boba was a resourceful little thing. Obi-Wan was impressed, but also knew he was going to have to figure out just what sort of punishment would be effective enough to stop this mishap from happening again. Perhaps no pudding cups for three rotations? He'd have to have a war meeting with Jango later after they put Boba to bed.

A loud shriek escaped Boba suddenly as Jango flipped him up and over his shoulder. Happiness swelled outwards in the Force. Legs began kicking as more laughter erupted from the conniving child. Obi-Wan simply sighed once more. This was, honestly, the longest date they had managed lately. He had to hand it to Boba for not making them turn the ship right around after dropping him off. Sadly this long date had given the boy more than enough time to stock himself up to run his own little black market. 

“Perhaps, Commander, we do not tell Master Koon about this little collection and you subtly remind him that Boba should be eating vegetables and the like,” he couldn’t quite keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“Restock our selection of pudding cups and you have a deal,” Wolffe said. The request appeared to be completely serious, even if Boba felt the need to laugh at the words, which meant he had to say yes. Just how many pudding cups had the boy run off with? Were they hidden in various parts of the ship? That was a problem he did not particularly want to deal with. Simply replacing any and all missing treats would be far easier.

“That’s my boy,” Jango said with pure amusement. He jostled the squirming child on his shoulder while making sure to keep a firm grip. Obi-Wan was relieved to see that no more grenades or frag mines fell free. “Blackmail the jetii!” 

“You do realize we have riduurok, yes,” Obi-Wan fixed his bounty hunter with a look. “He is effectively blackmailing you as well.”

“Now, hang on a second-”

“Glad we have reached an understanding, Sirs,” Wolffe finally removed his helmet, tucking the bucket under his arm and against his side. “Now take that gremlin off my ship while I go make sure my General takes a kriffing nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please visit me on tumblr! I like it when people stop by and say hi.  
> https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Manod'a translations:  
>  **Riduur** \- partner, spouse, husband, wife  
>  **Riduurok** \- love bond, specifically between spouses - marriage agreement  
>  **Vod'e** \- brothers/sisters  
>  **Ad** \- son or daughter  
>  **Cyare** \- beloved, loved, popular  
>  **Di'kut** \- idiot  
>  **Buir** \- parent


End file.
